Dad I called for you but you never came
by thornlady
Summary: Sirius has a daughter. alcoholic Mother dead. A stricken life before now, at last meeting her father. How will a man, still recovering, cope with his fifteen year old daughter.
1. Daddy

Mrs Weasley moved aside for Dumbledore, and his sweeping star studded cloak, and a dark green hooded figure that followed him

Chapter 1: Dad…I called for you but you never came

Mrs Weasley moved aside for Dumbledore, and his sweeping star studded cloak, and a dark green hooded figure that followed him into 12 Grimwald place. The passage was less grimy since a year ago, but there still was an unhealthy whiff around the place.

Dumbledore murmured a few choice words, and the oil lamps high, next to the brown border around the ceiling, lit casting long shadows on the dirty cream walls.

Mrs Weasley scurried ahead of the pair, and opened the last door at the end of the passage which was the kitchen. They all stepped inside the basking in the warm orange glow, and finally slid into the pine chairs surrounding the scrubbed wooden bench, complete with its long black burns. 'They just won't come out' thought Mrs Weasley, her ever practical mind thought, in its embarrassment.

Dumbledore unclasped his cloak and set the ends to either side of his chairs head. At the other side of the head of the table, was Sirius Black. His long shoulder length black hair pushed away from his face, and his face set in a defensive expression. Moony sat on his left, facing the black wrought kitchen stove, his elbow on the table and twisting his head to have a direct look at Dumbledore and the still hooded female.

Dumbledore glanced up, from looking at his long clasped fingers, and accepted the tea cup offered by Molly.

'Would you like one dear?' Mrs Weasley awkwardly asked the bowed head.

'No thank you'rang a clear feminine voice.

Sirius roughly pushed his chair back, scrapping its legs along the dark tiled floor. 'Sirius !!' Mrs Weasley administered. Ice blue eyes glared into the warm brown ones, which were worryingly starring at the floor under his chair.

The tall man stood, at the same time as the green 5.7 figure did, and Dumbledore. He strode around the bench purposefully, and upon reaching the cloaked figure pulled the cloak hood down.

Tendrils of jet black hair, pooled over the narrow shoulders, from its now broken bun. Shocked silver blue eye's, with its heightened dark eyebrows, stood out from the pale high boned face. Their gaze fixed upon Sirius.

'Hey!' he said softly, tucking one of the strands behind her ear, 'Anya.' The teen pursed her lips and lowered her head. Padfoot glanced at his friend, who was watching, taking the hint.

An arm wrapped around her shoulders pulling her into a strong, warm chest. Anya's mind swirled, as the events of the last few days took their toil, her mothers death…Dumbledore's visit telling her she didn't need to move to that orphanage…telling her alcoholic mother actually had a normal boyfriend once in her life and had a kid with him.

Sirius felt his daughter's fifteen year old body begin to shake in his arms. Closing his eyes, he slowly rested his head on her sweet smelling head, after kissing the crest, muttering soft assurances.

The room stayed awake, until one in the morning, when it was decided that Sirius should carry his now sleeping daughter to her bed.

Thornlady asks you to review!!


	2. new life

Anya awoke lying on soft pillows in a large double bed, covered by silky sheets and thick comforter

Anya awoke lying on soft pillows in a large double bed, covered by silky sheets and thick comforter. Blinking sleep away she sat up, looking in disbelief around the room. Gold leaves framing a pale green room, softly lit by the curtained windows facing the bustling London Street below the three storied house.

She sat up, startled by her realisation she was wearing a pair of silky lavender pj's that weren't her own.

…she hadn't had had any money to buy nice clothes…mum always needed more…

Looking for her trunk, she discovered it at the bottom of the bed. She crawled down the bed and hung over it. It was open and empty…

The wardrobe! Anya, got off the bed and crossed the wooden floor to the ornate mahogany double doors. Delicate she pulled it open, revealing dozens of jackets, jumpers, trousers, skirts, t-shirts and shoes…none of them hers. She quickly shut the door…who wants to be thought a snoop.

A knock at the door sent her fleeing across the room back to the bed. The motherly, lady with a flowery dress and long light green robes bustled in.

Molly smiled at the girl's worried expression, the drawn face that needed feeding... she'd heard about the mother….they all had…Sirius had walked out and not returned for two hours, 'Morning dear…not dressed yet? Never mind, expect your tired…I'll help you pick out something…huh.' Molly strode over to the wardrobe, plucking out a dark blue skirt and a matching blue blouse.

'Excuse me' Anya began politely 'those aren't mine. I had some clothes in the trunk but….'

Mrs Weasley lay the clothes on the bed…and turned to the young girl smiling, 'No dear' she added gently 'Your dad asked me to get you a few things in town, since he thought you might not have been shopping in a while…' Anya visibly cringed in embarrassment,

'If you don't like anything we can take it back' Mrs Weasley added quickly 'my daughter Ginny chose them since I'm a bit lost on young fashion!'

Anya smiled quickly in response, 'I'll go change,' grabbing the clothes on the bed 'and get cleaned up. Where's the bathroom? '

Molly smiled internally, a fighter…pretty girl, nervous but that would pass. Affirming there was a bathroom along the hall and after to come to the kitchen, she left back to the kitchen.

Sirius was sitting on the table picking at his food…that Remus had cooked…and fixed Molly with his piercing glare as she walked in. 'She ok?'

Smiling softly she told him her thoughts.

The new parent rubbed the dark stubble on his chin and hearing light creaking on the stairs straightened his black shirt and pushed the plate away.

(Anya's perspective)

The light under the door showed there were people in there. Knocking she entered facing the adults, present.


	3. Shopping and becoming a new woman

Chapter 3

'Hello Sweetheart!' Sirius rang out, smiling a wide smile and indicating the chair next to his. Anya walked over and gently lowered herself into the seat.

'Err thanks for the clothes. They're great, my style exactly' Anya lied 'You didn't have to!' a hand ran through her long hair.

She stared and pulled slightly away from the plump Mrs Weasley who was standing behind her, watching her with a critical eye. 'You're hair is a bit on the long side needs a trim, and may I say a wash.'

Anya blushed and lowered her gaze, from her father and his friend who had been introduced previously.

Molly winked at the slightly frowning Remus, such a chevalier she thought, 'but it'll have a lovely shine and it just has that hint of curl. Much nicer than any of the others, apart from those few things' She added quickly adding to the blush on the girls high boned cheeks.

The front door banged, and they all lift their eyes from their breakfast laden table, to the two women as they entered. One had bright, spiky pink hair, and punk style clothes.

Anya gasped inwardly at the other. A white fur lined coat, light blond hair cascading over narrow shoulders, and quick dark eyes that darted and flashed around the room, was only a brief description of...

'Monica!', roared Sirius in high spirits 'Never again Darling!' He exaggerated his upper class accent, which had never quite left him.

Monica flashed, over Anya's head, a straight, toothed smile at Sirius. Her blond hair glinted and glittered in the early morning light, streaming through the kitchen window. 'I'm agreeing to that Sirius'' a light voice, with a hint of Russian accent, laughed back 'Remus, your looking tired darling! Padfoot barking at all hours, ha!'

Mrs Weasley frowned slightly at the flirtatious banter. Her motherly instincts were rising, especially at the sight of Anya's reaction to this evidently glamorous woman's presence. This girl would be impressionable given her raising, and a 'flirt' wouldn't be a suitable role model for this motherless girl.

'And who is this, lovely lady Siri?' Sirius confirmed Anya's status. 'Oh my word!' Monica's dark eyes whizzed over Anya's blushing form, and smiled through her red painted lips.

Mrs Weasley, quickly stepped in, 'Anya dear how about you wash your hair before breakfast mmm? So you won't have to wait for your breakfast to digest? It means you can go out with Tonks, if she's free, and your Dad. Maybe go shopping? Or go to-'

'Bond Street' Monica interrupted, she lowered herself slightly and looked deeply into Anya's wide eyes 'I could take you to the best shopping area! Those clothes aren't you, sweeting, and maybe we could get you some robes for school-'

'Sirius you must see to it!' Mon whirled over Anya's head 'She can join, relax for the rest of the year and get to know people! Sirius, darling you must!'

Sirius, grinned and stood 'Will do, Mon.' giving a slight bow, to the blonde who had come slightly further in to the kitchen. 'But how about we have some breakfast first, and then we'll take advantage of my new found freedom'

'No, no darling! This is a girls day out isn't it Anya?' Monica gabbled, flashing a compelling smile at the mesmerised teen. 'And we'll get you a hair cut and some pretty things for your room! Make it yours! Quick grab your coat darling, and we'll be gone. We'll have breakfast in town.' The golden hair turned, and rippled towards all those seated at the table, as Tonk's received a side kiss in farewell.

Anya looked sideways at a slightly red Mrs Weasley, who was standing, hands on hips, in front of the stove. When Anya caught her eye, her face softened and, she gave a small nod.

Anya's dark green cloak appeared on the spare chair opposite her, next to Lupin who had summoned them for her. The teen left her chair and allowed Lupin, who had risen, to swing the cloak around her slender shoulders. She fixed the worn silver clasp with trembling hands, and turned to face the door Monica now stood in with her Dad.

Sirius was leaning against the door frame, his hair pulled away from his face and a slight grin falling around his lips. Monica had been talking to him, but upon hearing Mrs Weasley's light cough, she broke eye contact, smiled a wide smile at Anya.

'Come on then Sweety! Have to make a start! I'll have her back before tea Siri, in one piece with a large shopping bill.' Monica turned swiped a kiss over his high cheek bone, and laughing lightly, cavorted back down the corridor to the old fashioned oak front door.

Anya quickly made to follow, until a hand lightly fell on her shoulder. The other hand tugged her cloak's hood over her pale face, 'She's an old friend. Have fun. I'm right here if you want to come home' Sirius hushed in a low voice

Sirius' face so carefree a moment ago was creased in concern. Anya smiled with a warmth she hadn't felt for sometime 'It's alright…Dad.' She reassured, and with a swooping sense of emotion quickly made up lost ground, and exited the house.


End file.
